Who Am I?
by BobMalooga
Summary: Golden Eagle reflects on who is he before his death.


Who am I : Featuring Golden Eagle  
By Keith Kilburn  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright.   
  
I got this assignment from my English Professor at Ivy Town University, I hate   
these sort of assignments. The Prof. wants me to tell him who I think I am so he   
can get a better idea of who I am.   
  
Its a big load of B.S.   
  
I could tell him anything I want to and he would never know the difference, he   
doesn't know me and doesn't actually care to either.   
  
I could tell him any number of stories.   
  
I could tell him that I'm gay.   
  
I'm not but because Hank Hall never saw any of my girlfriends he naturally   
thought I had to be interested in men. I laughed when I heard he thought Joseph   
Wilson was Gay, typical Hank Hall to the very end.   
  
What he doesn't realize is that back when all of the Titans Wester's first meet   
Bette Kane wasn't hanging all over him to make Robin jealous...She was hanging   
all over ME.   
  
Guess he forgot that one.   
  
I could tell Professor Hamilton about Charley Parker, alias Golden Eagle, who   
was a Midway City orphan teen who hero-worshipped Hawkman to the point of   
dressing like him. When the villainous Matter Master commanded his "mentachem"   
wand to find Hawkman (not knowing Hawkman was in space), the wand decided to   
manufacture a reasonable facsimile and transformed the suitably clad Parker into   
a pseudo-Hawkman by turning his makeshift costume into one capable of flight.   
Embarking on a crime-fighting career as the Golden Eagle, Parker was rescued   
from the Matter Master by the JLA. Parker resurfaced several times thereafter as   
Hawkman's purported protégé and as a founding member of the short-lived Teen   
Titans expansion team, Titans West.   
  
I could....But that story isn't true either...I have a family and I've never   
been to Midway city...wherever that is.   
  
I could tell him that I am a Thangarian spy and that I fell in love with this   
planet, that in fact I was sent here as an advanced scout for the invasion a few   
years back and that I had been living amongst the humans for so long as one of   
them.   
  
That in fact I had come to like this giant blue and green ball in space so much   
that I betrayed my cover and began fighting crime in my wingman uniform calling   
myself "Golden Eagle" while acting like a beach bum to fool my fellow Titans.   
But that story isn't true either....I love that one though...So does Roy Harper,   
he's been going on and on about how I have to be an advanced scout from Thangar.   
I'm not though...I'm from California...San Francisco as a matter of fact.   
And I'm as human as Roy is.   
  
I don't want to type this stupid paper up, but I know I'm gonna have to   
eventually, that I'm gonna have to put this all down on paper. As I'm sitting at   
my dorm room desk I consider what I'm going to say when the phone begins to   
ring.   
  
I get a call out of the blue from an old friend named Garth, he tells me that   
the Titans are in trouble.   
  
I'm worried, seriously worried, because I know that the Titans would never call   
me unless it was absolutely necessary to.   
  
During my flight and I mean my flight...I'm using my Golden Eagle costume to fly   
to the meeting place, I think about the paper and what I'm gonna tell Professor   
Hamilton.   
  
I'm going to tell him that I'm Charles Edmond Parker and that I was born twenty   
two years ago to Lt. James Parker and his wife Patricia.   
  
He's going to find out that I grew up on the Precideo in San Francisco and that   
I am a military brat who spent to much time surfing and trying to get my   
father's attention.   
  
He's going to marvel at my theft of discarded military equipment to create a   
heroic persona to try to further my attempts to get attention from my   
father...who had been in charge of the disposal of said military equipment.   
The Prof. is going to thrill to my exploits as a failed Hero for Hire and my   
days with the world famous Titans West.   
  
Professor Hamilton is going to go all weepy as he read my failed attempts to   
keep a job and how my father and I drifted further and further apart from one   
another as my mother begged me to do something with my life.   
The Prof. will learn how my friends in the Titans never took me serious and how   
I am the joke of the team.   
  
He'll learn that next to the Protector...I never get asked to help out on any   
assignments, I never get invited to reunions and no one ever asks me to house   
sit for them for fear that Ill move in and never move away.   
  
Professor Hamilton will probably laugh as he reads all of that...but then he'll   
get to the end of the paper about how I'm trying to make my life better.   
I'll tell him that I decided to stop being such a joke to everyone, That I've   
even patched things up with my Dad and we are speaking again for the first time   
in years and that I decided to go to College.   
  
Hadn't decided what my major is yet...But I figure I got all the time in the   
world to decide on that.   
  
I look down on the world from up here and I realize how good we all have it and   
how we take it all for granted some times. There is the spot where I'm suppose   
to meet Garth, it looks like he's late, I think as I land.   
  
That's ok...I've got all the time in world to wait. But then Garth shoots up the   
cliff side and lands nearby, stepping from a waterspout, and as he does, I smile   
and realize that I've got my entire life ahead of me and its only gonna get   
better from this point on.   
  
THE END   



End file.
